


tHat'S BaKuGoU's lAuGh?!

by itzyaboisolace



Category: Boku no Hero Academia
Genre: Kirishima Is a Dork, M/M, This is my first work, bakugou has a gay panic, deku and iida is good advice, hella gay, kamisero is a side ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2020-05-01 20:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzyaboisolace/pseuds/itzyaboisolace
Summary: Head-cannon:hear me out: everyone makes fun of bakugou for his ugly laugh right so kiribaku hc where they’re on a first date and bakugou just starts BUSTING from something kiri said and kiri straight up thinks baku is choking and tries giving him the Heimlich leaving them both humiliated (credits to @loveforkatsuki on Twitter)





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, before we get into the story I just want to set some things straight first:  
> 1\. This is my first work and I've recently got back into writing, so feedback is welcomed. In fact, it is encouraged, but please in doing so be constructive. If this first work goes well then I might do another.  
> 2\. This fanfic is a response to a head-cannon I saw on twitter made by the lovely user @loveforkatsuki on Twitter.  
> Here is the link --> https://mobile.twitter.com/loveforkatsuki/status/1123732873633239042

CHAPTER 1  
The scene opens with Class 1-A heading to locker room after some intense rescue missions with their teacher Aizawa-sensei.

“Guuuuuyyyyys! I’m so exhausted!” Kaminari whined, “Why did Aizawa-sensei have to go that hard on us!” leaning on Sero as he said it.

“Get off of me ya big baby. Besides, we need all the training we can get, especially you,” Sero replied shoving Kaminari off of him, sticking his tongue out as he does so, “But yeah that being said, that was a bit rough.”

While ignoring his dumbass friends whining and complaining about training, Bakugou’s focus was somewhere else. Now Bakugou was gay, no doubt about it. He can wave his rainbow flag strong and proud with no guilt or shame, but he’s never been stupid with love. Add his nervousness and a tall bastard with shitty red hair and you have Bakugou’s crush. Yes, he was in love with the sunshine boi himself, Kirishima.

“Hey Midoriya, do you think something’s up with Bakugou? He’s been staring at his locker for a good couple of minutes.” inquired Todoroki.

“Ahhh! Todoroki! You scared me!” yelpeed Midoriya clutching his chest in a moment of fright, “But, I don’t know. Kacchan is probably thinking about something hard. He usually gets pretty stiff if he’s that stiff in thought. Kacchan has always done that when he’s deep in concentration since we’ve been in middle school he’s…” Midoriya continued as he rambled on.

Todoroki listened to Midoriya’s ramble, but he still felt as though something off with the fiery blond. He just couldn’t put his finger on it.


	2. Asking Him Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapters are kind of short, but don't blame me. Writing is hard!!! Also, in this chapter things start getting interesting. Another note, I'm sorry if my versions of Kirishima and Bakugou don't match up to the canon version, I'm sill having a bit of trouble writing their characters, so please if there is any comments that might help fix that please leave them in the comment section.

“Bakubro, we’re studying together right? These math problems are killing me! I don’t think I’m ready for the test on Friday!!” Kirishima whined dramatically as he flopped on Bakugou and put his arm around him.

“Whatever, shitty hair. As long as you don’t fucking invite the other fucking dumbasses. I know you guys share on collective brain cell and shit, but I don’t have the fucking energy to cram this crap into all of your skulls!” sneered Bakugou, as he put his school supplies into his backpack and walking out the door.

As the two were walking home, Bakugou looked over at Kirishima. Kirishima was talking about something, but to Bakugou it was just white noise. Taking in his beautiful smile and the way his teeth bit his lip when he couldn’t control his excitement about something, or the way his eyes lit up like fireworks whenever he was passionate about something, and how his skin seemed to flourish when the sunset hit him just right, Bakugou couldn’t help for his love to blossom and grow. Bakugou never knew how in love he was with the sharked-tooth redhead until then, he even allowed himself to smile as he kept on staring. Kirishima, being the observant little shit he is, notice the slight smile on Bakugou’s face and the slight blush on his face, and it made his heart squeeze. His crush on Bakugou wasn’t anything new (trust me, you can ask Mina all about it, lord knows how many times he’s gone to Mina explaining his feelings and getting all anxious about admitting them), but it still gave me a bit more happiness and pep in his step to see that Bakugou allowed him to view these little moments.  
“ Oi, shitty hair. Go on a date with me this weekend.”

“..so yeah and I was like...wait. WHAT?!” Kirishima replied flusteredly and a bit confused. Did THE Bakugou Katsuki ask him out? On a date? THIS WEEKEND?!

“ I’m not gonna fucking repeat it again, you shitty haired bastard. You, me, date. This weekend.” said Bakugou. He turned his head so that Kirishima wouldn’t see his blush. Kirishima, on the other hand, was still blushing replied:  
“Yeah, Bakugou. I’d lov-like to.”

“Good.” Bakugou replied with a smirk. In Bakugou’s mind it’s the greatest moment of his life. He just asked Kirishima FUCKING Eijirou on a date. Good job, Katsuki, good job.


	3. These Bois Need Some Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys, I had some writers block, but i'm here now. Enjoy these chapter my guys. Also this one's a long one, so strap in.

\- 3 HOURS BEFORE THE DATE - 

“OH MY GOD!!! OH MY GOD!! I called it. Sero, Kaminari, you guys owe me money! Kiri, I’m so happy for you!” Mina said excitedly while hugging Kirishima.

They were all in Mina’s room. By they, it was Sero, Kaminari, and Kirishima. Sero and Kaminari were there for emotional support and the ride, while Mina was going to be basically helping Kirishima with everything for his date.

“Thanks Mina! I’m actually surprised that HE would ask ME, y’know? Like I thought I would have to confess to him and eeeeeeeeee! I’m just happy this happened! But wait, what if I embarrass myself? What if I’m late? How am I going to my hair? What if…” Kirishima said excited, yet still anxious. He didn’t want to mess this up, he really liked Bakugou and didn’t want to do anything that might cost him the relationship on his dream. Mina seeing the redhead’s concern, reassured that everything was going to be fine. Both knowing how emotionally constipated the blonde could be at times knew that this was a slippery slope. Mina, being the determined friend that she is, was going to make sure that she got Kiri prepared and in a confident headspace.

“Awww! Our baby’s growing up! Isn’t that right guys?” Mina swooned turning in the direction of the other males, “KAMINARI! SERO! What the hell are you guys doing?! This is our baby boy’s moment to be in love, we gotta support him. You guys can act coupley later!” said Mina in an adorkable motherly nature. Kirishima moved to the bed as he chuckled lightly at the antics of his friends. Kirishima still couldn’t believe how lucky he was to score a date with Bakugou, he was getting giddy just thinking about it. 

2 HOURS BEFORE THE DATE - 

He was already cursing himself for doing this, but he was desperate, nope scratch that, it was because Mina basically kidnapped Kirishima and took the rest of the Bakusquad. That’s why he’s in front of Deku’s dorm room about to knock.

“ Oi! Shitty nerd, open up!” Bakugou yelled as he pounded on the door.

“Oh Kacchan, what are you doing here? Is something wrong? You haven’t talked to me after school in a while.” questioned Midoriya, his face turned into one of slight concern.

“You fucking breathe a word to anyone about the shit that is said right now I will not hesitate to blow your ass up! Got that you shitty nerd?!” snarled Bakugou, though with less bite.

After their big fight about Midoriya’s quirk and All Might’s end, Bakugou’s and Midoriya’s relationship slowly got better. Of their communication could always use some work, but they were still making progress. 

“ Bakugou, I must ask you to kindly refrain from using that kind of language. It is highly inappropriate and unfit for an upcoming hero. Also, please apologize to Midoriya for banging on his door so loudly. That was an extremely rude thing to do.” replied Iida looking up from his textbook. 

“What the fuck are doing here Four Eyes?” Bakugou asked.

“ I was studying the material with Midoriya for our upcoming English test this Wednesday.” said Iida.

“ Well fuck off! I gotta talk to Deku about some shit!” Bakugou said, slightly annoyed.

“No. I’ll assist since I see no fit reason to leave. It is also my duty as class president to make sure my fellow classmates are alright and well.” Iida replied closing his book to give his full attention to the student in front of him.

“Ugh, fine! Same warning goes to you alright!” Bakugou said a bit embarrassed. 

Bakugou flops onto the bed next to Iida and just groans. Groans to get the feelings out. Midoriya, being in this position before, already knew what to do. Midoriya closed the door and went by Bakugou’s side. He walks over to Bakugou’s side and slowly starts rubbing his back, waiting until Bakugou feels comfortable to start talking. After a few minutes of Bakugou just being an angsty little emotional constipated shit (jk, I love this little gremlin boi) and starts talking.

“I have a date with Kirishima in two hours and I’m so fucking nervous about how it’s going to go. I don’t believe in that lovey-dovey bullshit, but I’m going to fuck everything up. I’ve been trying to be nice to him, but this is the first fucking major emotional shit I’m going fucking do. I don’t want anything to go wrong.” Bakugou says quietly, Iida was taken off-guard, he wasn’t used to Bakugou sounding so vulnerable. He looked over at Midoriya, shock written all over his face, Midoriya gave him a look as if to say, “don’t make a big deal out of it.”

“Kacchan, listen to me. Kirishima loves you as you are, why do you think he agreed to go out with you. You’re a winner, you succeed in everything you do. I know you’re going to put in a lot of effort into this, I’ve seen how you look at Kirishima and I know that you wouldn’t mess this up for him. Trust me, all this worrying won’t help. Trust your gut, Kacchan! Everything is going to be fine!” Midoriya said supportively.

“I agree with Midoriya. Even when under pressure, you always find a way to pursue. Never quitting and trying harder have always been your way of addressing issues! I believe in you, though you may be flustered now, but all will end well.” Iida replied enthusiastically.

It wasn’t like Bakugou to be so concerned about his feelings for other people, but he didn’t want to mess it up. Bakugou couldn’t imagine the fall out if something bad was to occur.

“Fucking whatever, I bet shitty hair’s acting the same damn way. He has fucking Raccoon Eyes, Tape Face, and Dunce Face to fucking deal with. Those fucktards are animals. But I’ll take your shitty advice alright you dumbass nerds.” Bakugou said feeling slightly better about this whole ordeal.

“Sooooo Kirishima has you all whipped for your date!!” Midoriya sing-songed at Bakugou, nudging his shoulder and raising his eyebrows.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP SHITTY DEKU!” shouted Bakugou blushing furiously hitting Midoriya with a pillow. Iida was just watching this from his position on the bed, chuckling softly at how the two were behaving.


	4. And So It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back, sorry for the inactivity for a bit. I was kinda feeling uninspired and just wasn't in the writing mood. That doesn't matter though, so thanks for staying with this fic. It really means a lot to me, and once again if you guys have any advice or comments just about the story you can leave them in the comment section. Strap in because this chapter is full of tooth-rotting fluff!

Bakugou Katsuki is very frustrated at this moment in time. He SPECIFICALLY instructed Kirishima not to be late, knowing his tardiness pissed the blond off, the redhead promised he would show up on time. But lo and behold, he’s been waiting for 30 minutes for Kirishima to arrive. Granted, they didn’t really plan for a time, but they did say around 12, 12:15 at the latest. Bakugou looked down at the watch he was wearing, it read 12:45.

“I swear to fucking All Might if that shitty red haired bastard doesn’t show up, I’m gonna blow his ass up!” mumbled Bakugou, tapping his shoe impatiently on the sidewalk. He was waiting outside the aquarium for their date, because Kirishima was just DYING to see their new shark exhibit, looking for a tuft of red hair in the crowd.

-MEANWHILE-  
Fuck. He was late. 30 minutes late to be exact. If he knew one thing that was important to Bakugou, he knew it was punctuality, that being said Bakugou was going to be absolutely livid. Kirishima didn’t expect his gift to take so long to pick up, he put in the order 2 days before the date was supposed to happen. When he called the store manager all they said was that he would have to pick it up and leave, yet here he was waiting. He just wanted to get Bakugou something special, something super manly. His moms always told him that he should get something for his date to make them feel special and that you paid attention to their interests. 

“He deserves it,” Kirishima thought, “I wanna be a good boyfriend(?).”

“Young man, your gift is ready,” said a sweet old woman calling him from the cashier ledge.

“Thank you ma’am! How much do I owe you?” Kirishima replied already pulling out his wallet.

“Oh nonsense deary. It’s on the house. I noticed that you were in a hurry, and think this gift is for someone special. Wouldn’t want to make you be anxious for them.” chuckled the old woman.

“Thank you, you really didn’t have to do that. I swear I could pay for-” Kirishima started to reply, but the old woman cut him off with a wave of her hand.

“Nonsense, it’s on the house, now go. Don’t want to get him waiting” she said wishing him luck and leading him to the door.

“ Thanks again!” and with that Kirishima left the shop and sprinted toward the aquarium.

As Kirishima got closer to the entrance of the aquarium, he could see the familiar spikes of the ash blonde. So Kirishima did the only thing he could think of to get the boy’s attention. He yelled his name. LOUD.

“Bakubro! I’m-huff-here! Sorry I’m-huff, Jesus Christ- late! I had to get something for you!” yelled Kirishima, hoping that his outburst would grab Bakugou’s attention. True to his thought, Bakugou turned around at the mention of the stupid nickname, eyes searching through the crowd until they locked eyes. Crimson met ruby red, ruby eyes that held fury and another emotion that Kirishima couldn’t place yet. They met each other halfway out front. 

“Oi! Shittyhair! What took you so fucking long. I’ve been for-fucking-ever for you to show up. For fuck’s sake, I thought you stood me up. You had me worried fuckface, what do you have to say for yourself? Hmm?!” Bakugou yelled at Kirishima, blush rushed to his cheeks as he said the last part.

“...I’m sorry Bakubro for making you wait. I just had to pick up the super manly gift I got you!” said Kirishima in a tiny voice as he held up a little box that was wrapped in orange and black wrapping paper.

“Shit! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean so yell at you. I just got worried and blew up again. But what do you mean you got me something. Show the fucking gift already shitty-hair.” Bakugou said.

“Oh,this?!” said Kirishima, “Here!” Kirishima pushed the box into Bakugou’s hand that was waiting there expectantly. Bakugou took the gist, just staring at it, and slowly he started to open it. Kirishima was just standing there searching for a reaction on the blonde’s face. Bakugou reached into the box and pulled out a necklace. It was a gunmetal silver necklace that had three little charms on it, one was a mini grenade, another was Kirishima’s gear from his hero costume, and the last one was a dog tag that read, “King Explosion Murder”. Bakugou was at a loss for words, it was a perfect gift. Kirishima really paid attention to detail and what he liked. He felt really happy and got a warm feeling in his stomach. He looked up to Kirishima with a look that could only be described as one with pure admiration. He loved this stupid idiot so much, and telling by the respond that the same feeling.

“I fucking love it!” Bakugou said quietly. He looked up to Kirishima and continued, “Can you put it on me?”  
“Awww, I’m glad you like it Blasty! That means a lot coming from you. I wanted to be as manly as you are. And sure thing man, I’ll put it on you.” Kirishima said turning Bakugou around so that he could put the necklace on. Kirishima at first was a bit nervous, his hands were shaking. He could tell that Bakugou was being patient with him after the fourth time he almost dropped it. Once it was on, Bakugou turned around and surprisingly, the necklace just made his outfit even more badass and it complimented nicely as well.

As Bakugou turned around, Kirishima took a look at what Bakugou was wearing. The blonde was dressed in black ripped jeans with a silver chain connecting his front pocket with his back pocket, a crisp white t-shirt, multiple little beaded black bracelets on his right wrist, and for his shoes he wore some checkered vans. For such a simple outfit, Bakugou pulled it off really good, like REALLY GOOD, in Kirishima’s opinion. As for Kirishima, he wore a pair of light washed ripped jeans, a Crimson Riot fan t-shirt, a jean jacket, and a pair of white gray vans as well. Kirishima was very excited to say the least, and the fact that Bakugou really liked his gift made his moral boost to the moon, he hoped the rest of the date went smoothly. After a considerable amount of time passed and the boys were done checking each other out Bakugou started moving things along.

“You ready for our date shitty-hair? I’m about to romance the fuck out of you!” Bakugou said taking Kirishima’s hand and pulling him into the aquarium.

“For once in my life, I think I can handle whatever you throw at me!” Kirishima said grinning as he walked into the aquarium smiling.


	5. The Big Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AIGHT GUYS! I'M BACK! STRAP IN AND ENJOY THE RIDE! I wrote this listening to anime opening theme music so I am pumped! Enjoy my two soft gay bois go on their date! Once again, feel free to leave comments and kudos, everything is appreciated!

Once inside the aquarium, Kirishima immediately ran to the nearest tank he saw and pressed his face onto it. As soon as Kirishima's face was pressed onto the glass, his gaze turned into one of childlike wonder, he continued his gaze as Bakugou walked up beside him.

" So...you really like sharks huh Shitty Hair, figures since you have the teeth of one1" Bakugou snarks as he leans sideways on the glass.

"1. Shut up, I know you love my teeth," Kirishima teased letting a toothy grin slip loose, "and 2. Yes I do. Though you really shouldn't lean on the glass like that, sure it makes you look hot as hell, but there is a security guard in the corner back there eyeing you and I don't want us getting kicked out already." 

"Pshh, whatever. Like I would get us kicked outta here that fast." Bakugou says with a huff as he reluctantly stands up away from the glass.

"Anyway.....besides that. Hey, look! That one kinda looks like you!" Kirishima states as he points to a Pufferfish that was in the place where Bakugou's shoulder once was.

Bakugou turned to where Kirishima was pointing at and said, "Tsk, no the fuck it doesn't, it's all fucking boring and flat and shit."

Though as soon as he said that, The Pufferfish puffed out and it resembled our lovable angry blonde quite a bit.

"You fucking bastard, piece of shit fish. You betrayed me" Bakugou huffed pouted his lower lip out a bit. 

Meanwhile, Kirishima was laughing his ass off, because leave it to Bakugou to curse out a fish right? While Bakugou was still (slightly) cursing out the fish for something it can't control, Kirishima took out his phone to record it, because it was an equally funny and cute moment. Kirishima started to notice the attention that they were getting, not by the security, but by the parents, Kirishima steered Bakugou to the next exhibit. As they were walking through the exhibits, talking about the different fish that they saw, Bakugou and Kirishima were getting comfortable in their shared silence. But when they got to the gift shop that's when shit got real, as in Kirishima wanted to buy something.

"PLEASE! BAKUGOU PLEASE! PLEASE CAN YOU BUY ME A SHARK PLUSHIE! I NEED IT!" Kirishima started to whine outside the gift store.

"Explain to me why you need a giant shark plushie again, Kiri?" Bakugou said sounding annoyed, but Kirishima knew that Bakugou was just putting up a front.

"BECAAAAAAAUUUUUSE, I WANNA COMMEMORATE OUR FIRST DATE. plus y'know how much I love sharks Baku-babe." Kirishima said while busting out his biggest puppy eyes and pout. And when he heard Bakugou sigh, he knew that he had won.

"THANK YOU SOOO SOO SOO MUCH BAKUBABE! This means so much to me!" Kirishima says with so much joy in his voice that Bakugou just has to crack a smile. So there is his, buying a huge stuffed plushie shark for his (new?) boyfriend. Bakugou looks over at Kirishima as they leave the store and just smiles to himself, he loves this adorable little fuck-munch so much. Kirishima notices that Bakugou has been staring at him for a while.

"Hey Bakugou, whatcha starin' at? Is there something on my face or am I acting kinda weird. Sorry I kindof pleading for you to but the plush, I just thought it was cute and everything and y'know you sometimes call me Shark-Head so i thought it would be funny, I could always ret-" Kirishima started to ramble, voice turning sadder and more worried. 

"I just realized how fucking in love with you I am Kirishima. You don't even fucking know" Bakugou says. He goes quiet and a blush starts to rush to his cheeks as he stops to sit down on a nearby bench, beckoning Kirishima to join him.

"You- you love me?" Kirishima says bringing an arm up to scratch behind his neck.

"Yes, yes I do. I really want to be your boyfriend once this date is over, like really badly." Bakugou says chuckling a bit as he holds Kirishima left cheek with hand, slightly rubbing his thumb across the redhead's cheekbone softly. 

"I would like that also. Very much, actually. If you would, y'know..be my boyfriend!" Kirishima said softly. He didn't expect Bakugou's hand to be soft, yet so calloused at the same time. And the look that was in Bakugou's eyes at the moment, the tenderness and the sweetness of the emotion that the blonde was displaying for him made his heart throb. It was just overflowing with affection and genuine care, it was something that Kirishima felt so honored that he was first one to experience this. As they gazed into each other's eyes, the softness of the colors in the sunset complimenting their skins so nicely, Kirishima just had one thing to say:

"Kiss me, Bakugou...please?"

"Katsuki, call me Katsuki." Bakugou says leaning in a bit closer.

"Ok," Kirishima says, looking up from under his eyelashes, "Kiss me Katsuki."

And for once, Bakugou does what he's told.


	6. Update

Hey guys, i know i having updated in a while. Like really, my upload schedule is non existent, but just know it's because I'm having serious writer's block and I'm also lazy. But don't worry, it's coming soon. Thank you for all of your support thus far and I'll be sure to deliver Chapter 6 soon! Alright, bye love you guys and once again, comments and kudos are always appreciated! Love y'all!


	7. The Date Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, call me Slim Shady cause I'M BACK!!!!!!! Sorry guys that I haven't been posting a lot, I got over my depressive episode and I'm ready to reclaim this story and my other creative outlets! Thank you for standing with me through this and without further ado, enjoy!

"Ah fuck Shitty Hair! Your fucking teeth clipped my tongue!" Bakugou exclaimed loudly as he yanked his mouth away from the redheads's.

"Aw sorry Bakubro! I didn't mean too, I guess I'll have to work on that more huh?" Kirishima said suggestively as he winked at the blonde, blush dusted both of the young boys' cheeks.

"Tsk, whatever Shitty Hair....just try not to bite my tongue and I'll kiss you 'til your face turns blue." the fiery blonde said just as flirtatiously back.

"Ah-ah-ah-oh okay bro, um yeah, I'd liked that" Kirishima said stuttering in embarrassment as he covered up his face with his hands.

"Tsk, oh so you can dish it out, but can't take it huh Shark Teeth, keep it in your pants! Let's go! I wanna take you somewhere else. If you thought that this date is over, then you are sorely mistaken. I'm Bakugou Katsuki and I never do anything half-assed, that includes this date Shitty Hair." the blonde said taking the redhead's hand and pulling them up.

 

As they walked around the little town that the aquarium was located in. It was cute and homey, especially since it had that nice cool night aesthetic with its crisp air and soft, warm lights. The two had gotten a case of the munchies and headed for the cute taiyaki place on the corner. Satisfied with their choices of ice cream, they left the shop and went back into the nice, cool, night air. Just walking around, eating their taiyaki and enjoying each other's company. 

"Ah-fuck, it's cold as Half and Half Bastard's shitty ass quirk out here." Bakugou said, shivering a little as he tried to make small explosions in his hands to keep in warm. Noticing this, Kirishima did what his mothers' always told him to do, give the boy his hoodie.

"Oh! Here Bakugou," Kirishima said taking off his Crimson Riot hoodie and putting it on the blonde.

"What the fuck 'shima! I don't need your shitty hoodie!" Bakugou screamed, but at the same time made no move to take Kirishima's hoodie off.

"Well....I can always take it back if you don't want it so.." Kirishima said, reaching out his hand for the hoodie.

"No, fuck off! It's mine now, go fucking freeze to death!" Bakugou said swatting Kirishima's hand away and snuggling into the hoodie more.

"See Bakubabe! I knew you were a secret softie" spoke Kirishima as he swung his arm around the blonde.

"Tsk, only with you Kirishima" Bakugou said quietly as a blush rose to his cheeks.


	8. It's Over, Isn't It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, i'm back! i know i've been gone, but since i don't have anything else to do during this quarantine and bonus I'm on spring break, I'd thought i'd show my old fic some love. alright without further ado, the story continues....

The two enjoyed their walk through the town, hands intertwined, watching as the shops slowly closed and the fairy lights strung along the towns’ tall light poles brighten, Kirishima, who slowed his pace so that they were standing in the center of the plaza, thought of something that was sure to end this night with a bang.

“Hey, Bakubabe?” Kirishima asked slightly nervous, stopping in his tracks.

“Hmm,” Bakugou responded, slightly confused why they stopped, “what is it.”

“Uhhh, well I was thinking- You know in those movies where- Wait, I think maybe-” Kirishima started stuttering as he turned to look Bakugou in his face.

“Shitty hair, literally just spit it out or I will blow your face off, and stop with that stuttering shit, you’re acting like Deku whenever he talks to Rough Cheeks.”

“Ok, sorry, that wasn’t really manly. All I wanted to ask if you wanted to dance with me, but I know it’s stu-” Kirishima started

Bakugou placed his index finger on Kirishima’s lips to get him to be quiet, “Sure, it’ll be like one of those stupid romance dramas the Old Hag won’t shut up about. And don’t even think of calling it stupid, cause it’s not…..it’s sweet or whatever” the blonde said blushing a bit

-kirishima.exe had stopped working-   
“Uhh yeah cool.”  
Bakugou smirked, “C’mon hair for Hair-for-Brains I thought you were going to romance the shit outta me.”

Bakugou took Kirishima’s hands and placed then on his hips, while he placed his around Kiri’s neck. The two love birds started to sway around in a little box, just side to side, gazing into each other’s eyes, being in love and all that jazz. Bakugou eventually got tired of his hands being around Kiri’s neck and decided to just place his head and hands on Kiri’s chest.

-kirishima.exe has stopped working once more-

Kirishima was literally freaking out, he was able to score his crush on a date, go to the aquarium and hang out, grab some absolutely delicious ice cream, and is now dancing in the park. He was practically over the moon, he hopes that he could do this again and again and again.

“Uh, Shitty….Eiji, don’t mean to ruin the moment, but we gotta go back to the dorms soon. I don’t need Aizawa on my ass about all this y’know.” Bakugou says as he breaks from Kirishima’s hold. 

“Yeah, that’s smart, almost forgot about that huh. Also since ahh you called me Eiji does that mean I can call you Katsuki?” Kirishima said slipping his slightly sweaty palm into Bakugou’s.

“Yeah well no duh, I wouldn’t have said that if I didn’t intend for you to say my name back, no let’s go. RACE YOU BACK!” Bakugou shrieked breaking into a run.

“ Oh great! And yeah I- KATSU THAT’S NOT FAIR, YOU GOT A HEADSTART!” Kirishima shouted running after the ash blonde. 

‘Yeah, I could totally get used to this.’ Kirishima thought.


End file.
